White Petals
by ebonynightwriter
Summary: Ch. 12. Fade/ He watches as she fades away. Chapter 423. /One-shot/drabble collection.
1. Table of Contents

**.:Table of Contents:.**

General Disclaimer:  
><strong>BLEACH (c)<strong> is property of **Tite Kubo**, **Studio Perriot** and **Shueisha Inc**.  
>I do not own it. This applies for the collection as a whole, not just one individual chapter.<p>

**.:-..-:.**

**001. **:do not move from that spot:  
><strong>Title:<strong> White Petals  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ichigo K. & Rukia K.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fantasy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 448  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Alternate  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Everything fades to white in that field. Flower petals dance around them.

..-.

**002.** :to do your duty:  
><strong>Title:<strong> Fading Embers  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ichigo K. & Rukia K.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst & Friendship  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,097  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Hueco Mundo Arc  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Somehow he always knew this is how it would turn out, this would be its outcome.  
>He knew that they wouldn't all be coming home. He just wishes it were easier.<p>

..-.

**003.** :back to the beginning:  
><strong>Title:<strong> The Closet  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ichigo K. & Rukia K.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst & Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,624  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Pre-Lost Agent  
><strong>Summary:<strong> She didn't mean to come back. But she did anyway.

**..-.**

**004. **:midnight run:  
><strong>Title:<strong> 15 Minutes  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ichigo K. & Rukia K.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,305  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Substitute Arc (Pre-Soul Society)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> He is absolutely still. Not a motion or move comes from him to turn around.  
>He knows that just behind him there is a very wet, very <em>naked<em> Rukia, crouching somewhere under the spout of the water.

..-.

**005.** :lay here with me, die here with me:  
><strong>Title:<strong> Fireworks  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ichigo K. & Rukia K.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Tragedy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 340  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Bleach Universe  
><strong>Summary:<strong> They lay on a slab of concrete, looking up at the fireworks overhead.  
>They talk about past events and celebrations to come. Not that they're going to be there.<p>

..-.

**006.** :something to do:  
><strong>Title:<strong> Playing Cards  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ichigo K. & Rukia K.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship & Humor  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 441  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Substitute Arc (Pre-Soul Society)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> They spend the quiet night in his room, tossing cards into an old hat.

..-.

**007.** :walk with me:  
><strong>Title:<strong> Tomorrow  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Rukia K. & Ichigo K.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship & Drama  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 395  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Substitute Arc  
><strong>Summary:<strong> They walk side-by-side down a wet street. So much for his reputation.

..-.

**008. **:holding on to what's dear:  
><strong>Title:<strong> Guardian Angel  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ichigo K. & Rukia K.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K / K+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 496  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Substitute Arc  
><strong>Summary:<strong> He is running, his footsteps echoing around him like a drum.  
>His eyes dart side to side for any movement, for anyone that could help him.<br>There is fear spreading within him, clawing at his heart, squeezing it with each step he takes.  
><em>Move.<em>

_..-._

**009. **:the scent of a soul:  
><strong>Title:<strong> Lifeside  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Rukia K.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 377  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Shinigami Universe  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Death stands alone in the street and rain falls from above. Not everything goes as planned. Not everything is always right.

_..-._

**010. **:knight and princess:  
><strong>Title:<strong> On the Side of a Blade  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ichigo K.  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Adventure/Drama  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+/T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 224  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Rescue Arc  
><strong>Summary:<strong> He knows he'll do it no matter what. Even if he has to go through 100 million blades; he'll save her.

_..-._

**011. **:the birds fly ahead:**  
>Title:<strong> Not a Fairytale  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ichigo K. & Rukia K.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fantasy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 311  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Rescue Arc  
><strong>Summary:<strong> With them, it's not a fairytale. Not really.

_..-._

**012. **:goodbye me:**  
><strong>Title:<strong>** Fade  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ichigo K. & Rukia K.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 210  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Bleach  
><strong>Summary:<strong> He watches as she fades away. _Chapter 423_

__..-.__


	2. White Petals

**001. **:do not move from that spot:  
>Word Count: 448<br>Universe: Alternate  
>Warnings: None<p>

**.:White Petals:.  
>:.1130/2010.:**

**-.-..-.**

Sometimes he can see the both of them in a field. Dull and green with bits of white petals from some flowers nearby that scatter in the wind. She is facing away, her back to him. The ends of the white dress she wears dances around her legs, and she doesn't move. She just stands there, facing away from him, as the sun warms him and he thinks if he stays out here too long, he'll at least have some kind of heat stroke. God knows why he wore all black to this dull boring field. But he doesn't think about it too much, and turns his attention back to her back.

"Hm." he scratches his head, and gazes his eyes around the field.

"Oi," he calls, "You aren't going to say anything then?" he asks, breaking the silence that has wrapped around them. She doesn't seem to hear him, and she remains perfectly still.

"Oi, can you hear me or what?" he calls, taking a few steps forward. He stops, amazed as the flowers around him shed their petals and they fly above him in a fierce but gentle wind. He watches as they disappear into the bright sky.

"You shouldn't move."

"Eh?" he turns to see she is facing him now; her arms are at her sides, her black hair flowing out toward him. He stares for a moment. The wind sends more petals to the sky.

"Yeah, sure." he replies, unsure and unaware, but he stays in his place as she has said, shifting his feet a bit. His eyes wander again.

"Where the hell are we anyway...?" he wonders softly. He looks to her, her face is sad.

"What's with that sad face?" he calls to her, a smile tugging at his lips. It disappears as she turns and starts to walks away from him.

The petals stay in their spot.

"Hey, wait!" he says, taking a step to follow only to find many white petals surrounding him, the wind catching him by surprise with it's strong current. He can't see a thing, the display of flowers around him reminds him of Byakuya's Senbonzakura, waiting for a chance to strike as he watches with naked eyes. He grimaces, seeing through the white blur in front of him and finds her standing calmly, her face still saddened, though he doesn't know why.

"H-hey!" he stretches a hand to her, but it is blocked by the petals that swirl and flow around him. They consume him and disperse to the sky, leaving her alone in the dull green field.

"I told you; you shouldn't have moved..."

"_Goodbye."_

Everything fades to white.

And he wakes up.

**-.-..-.**

**.:Fin:.**

_Sorry if this doesn't make much sense, I don't quiet remember what I was thinking about when I wrote this. It's been some time since I wrote it. _

_~Toushi_


	3. Fading Embers

**002.** :to do your duty:  
>Word Count: 1,097<br>Universe: Hueco Mundo Arc  
>Warnings: blood, implied character death<p>

**.:Fading Embers:.  
>:.430/2011.:**

**-.-..-.**

Somehow he always knew this is how it would turn out, this would be its outcome. Running through the dark halls of Hueco Mundo, searching for Inoue Orihime. He began to determine in his mind that this is how it would be. No matter how he tried to ignore it, he knew that they wouldn't all be coming home.

It was the fight with the Arrancar, the former Espada Dordoni, that first brought this thought to his mind. With a slight tinge he came up with the thought, but he ignored it, focusing on his friends reiatsu. Ishida and Chad; they were fighting somewhere. He could feel it, even if it was distanced. He ran forward, going through the halls and leaving the Arrancar behind him.

After running through the halls for what seemed like hours, the thought came back to him, edging on the front of his mind, but he chose not to recognize it. Suddenly the halls seemed like endless corridors, sucking him into a mindless void. He continued to run, with Nel under his arm. She hadn't said a word since they left the Arrancar, maybe she was worried about her friends, having been separated when she ran after him. For a while, the thought vanished.

He kept running when he felt Ishida's fight end. He had to put faith in him that he wasn't laying in a corner of his own blood, he knew that bastard wouldn't die that easily. He put the end to the fight as a sign of relief, that they'd be alright.

He almost turned back when Chad fell. His best friend's reiatsu was gone, or quickly vanishing, he couldn't tell with the distance between them. He swallowed hard and kept running, faster than before, refusing to believe that Chad was gone.

He put his faith in believing now, running blindly into the darkness. The thought was growing more and more, a parasite on his brain. Invading his thoughts and he refused the notion that they would die here. They made a promise before splitting up, that they'd all return to each other alive. He had to put faith in that promise.

He turned when he felt Rukia fall. The speck on his radar that had been fine till now had vanished into a dark air. A chill ran threw him and he started off back the way he came, back to the spot he felt her before. He placed Nel before the entrance, tell her to stay put and tell him if anyone came.

"Rukia!" her name echoed through the tall room covered in ice. He entered the room with caution, the thin, melting ice cracking beneath his feet as he passed by two skulls which he had guess to be her opponents. Cracked skulls held looks of anguish and anger on them, each baring the number nine. He looked ahead of them and finally saw her; covered in ice and with a broken sword extended outward. He felt something tense up inside him. Her eyes were open, but they didn't seem to register anything. They were dull. Deathly looking. He felt like a rock had been dropped into his stomach.

He shouldn't have come here.

"Oi! Rukia!"

He ran the rest of the way to her, skidding next to the floor, the hard ground was cold and water soaked into his robes. He tried to move her but found she was stuck to the floor. He found a bloodied piece of metal and used it to chip away at the ice around her. Fresh blood dripped down the blade.

"Rukia! Hang in there!" he shouts, hastily clearing the ice. "I'll get you out of here..."

Suddenly, he hears a slight groan as her eyes began to blink and twitch. She breaths a raspy breath, as if air had been barren from her. She looks up at him, eyes shaking as she did.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" she says, her voice a whisper. She tenses slightly, her hand going to her front and it was a few moments before she opens her eyes and speaks, her voice a bit stronger, "You should be saving Inoue..."

"I'm not gonna let you die here." he says, chipping away the last bit of ice and lifting her slightly from the ground. Placing her into his lap. "I didn't go through all that trouble of saving you so you could die here!"

"You shouldn't have come..." she breaths out. His hand twitches and he closes it into a fist. Blood drips from the cut across it.

"What are you talking about? I would have come, no matter what..." his voice is low, and he leans over, slouching above her. Her eyes sadden and she takes hold of his closed hand, gently grasping his fingers in hers.

"Ichigo." he lifts his head slightly at her call. She closes her eyes before opening them, resolved in her next statement.

"You should leave. Now." She finally lets out, and she can feel the tips of his fingers tense and twitch. But not close. He opens his eyes, looking down at her face.

"What?" he asks, his eyes are wide and questioning.

"You should leave me here. Go save Inoue." she says, looking him straight in the eye. He wonders how she can resign herself like this, to give herself away so quickly. Her voice brings him back to the present.

"You should go get your friends out of here. Safely."

"They're your friends too!" he says, clenching down on his teeth as soon as he said this.

"I'll save Inoue...and get everyone out of here..." she looks away from him.

"That includes you too!" he says, his voice is firm. For a second she believes him and looks up at him, but it soon fades away.

"Ichigo...look at me." she says, tenderly holding her stomach, her robes wet with her blood. She's dying. She knows that.

"I'd just slow you down. Waste precious time that you still need."

"Then we'll get Inoue to heal you!" he says, his voice a little louder now. And he begins to shake softly.

"Come on... we'll save Inoue, then we'll get everyone else and get out of here, right?" His voice drops so low, only she can hear it even though she's the only one in here with him.

"We promised...to come back no matter what..." His finger tighten slightly around hers, and she takes them back from him.

"This isn't a promise we can all keep." she says, her voice sad for him. Their eyes connect, and his hand closes into a fist once again. The cut around it stings, but it's stopped bleeding.

"Go, Ichigo."

-.-..-.

**.:Fin:.**

_Wheeu~! I've been wanting to write a scene like this forever! I'm so glad I finally did it. The original title of this one-shot was going to be "Knowing The Outcome" but while writing this I was listening to a song by _Nox Arcana _named "Fading Embers"_. _I liked the song and it helped me think through the last scene with Ichigo and Rukia. So I decided to place that in place of the previous title, which I didn't care for so much. _

_On a side note: I realize that I switch point of view a lot in this. I started out with third person past tense, but it converted into present tense midway through the writing. Ugh... -.- I don't really know how that happened, it just came out that way. Sorry if it bugged you! Please tell me if it did, and I'll try to format it so it fits better but I do like the way it flows at the moment, but that might just be me... _

_~Toushi_


	4. The Closet

**003.** :back to the beginning:  
>Word Count: 1,624<br>Universe: Pre-Lost Agent  
>Warnings: none<p>

**.:The Closet:.  
><strong>**.:5/4/2011:.**

**-.-..-.  
><strong>

She didn't mean to come back. But she did anyway.

She exited the doors of Soul Society, finding herself among the familiar landscape of the town. She inhaled a breath, a sense of longing came over her, drawing her back here. She felt bad, after being gone for a whole year, seeing her old friends now would be strangled and awkward. She had decided before coming that she wouldn't see them. Instead, she went about the town, gliding on the rooftops, she looked over the town that she had once been a part of. Eventually she dropped down into a street, many people passed her by.

"Oi~! Kuchiki!" she quickly lifted her head at the sound of her name, looking to the sky, she saw a familiar figure atop a nearby building.

"You're-...Kurudami!" she exclaimed, looking at the afro-headed Shinigami. She wasn't expecting him to come and see her. He jumped off the building and walked over to her.

"Long time no see, huh?" he said with a smile.

"Yes, seems so." he put a hand behind his head.

"What are you doing back here for? Come for a visit?"

"No," she said, looking over her surroundings.

"I just wanted to see some things, is all." he nodded in an understanding fashion.

"Well, that's fine then. I'll leave you to it." he said waving her goodbye.

"Thank you, Kurudami." she said, and started to walk down the street.

"Oi! Kuchiki! One more thing!" she turned around.

"If you're looking for them, school's not done yet. Better head over there first." he said, pointing to the school with a smile. She gave him a light one in return. Knowing that she wasn't planning on seeing them at this time.

"Thanks for you're help."

"No problem. You should visit more often!" he shouted, and she continued going down the street.

She walked around the town for a bit longer, seeing all the new sites and visiting older ones. There was a new mall downtown, and the old bakery that Inoue had taken her to was still there. She passed the shopping district, the arcade rooms, and finally she found herself at the park, watching as parents brought their small children to play.

_This place has changed, here and there. _

She smiled as a ball was kicked over to her and a young boy chased after it. He went after the ball, but stopped in front of it, looking toward her for a few seconds. The calls of his friends brought him from his staring, and he kicked the ball back. Rukia let out a held breath, one she didn't know she was holding, and walked away from the park, finding herself on a lonely street. A few people were here, and the warm weather the afternoon had brought was gone now, replaced as the sun sank behind the tall buildings of the city. She started walking in no direction in mind, wandering down the streets.

Soon day became night, and slowly the lights of the houses she was walking by came on one by one. Crickets chirped, and she sat down against the side of a wall, looking around her as she realized she had brought herself to a familiar location.

"So I came here after all." she said aloud, looking up at the Kurosaki Clinic. She steadily got to her feet and walked over to the front window, peering inside. She could see Yuzu in the kitchen, cooking the families dinner, and Karin was at the table doing homework. She didn't see him though, or his father.

_Maybe he's in his room?_ She thought.

She hadn't climbed this window in a while, but it was still as natural to her as swordplay. The room was dark, and the door was closed. He wasn't home, by the looks of things. She hesitated, but opened the window anyway, stepping into the room.

It too, had changed over the course of a year. The bed had been moved to lay against the window, and there was a new desk, and TV in it as well. Suddenly the room she had been so used to was different and strange. She glanced downward, thinking for a bit.

_What am I doing here...?_

"Come on! This way!"

Her head shot up at the sound that came just outside. At first, she leaped to the window, but then stopped. She looked back, watching as shadows moved across the floor, and she found herself staying there. Waiting. She moved away from the closet, and jumped into the closet. Shutting herself in, she waited in the dark as the door of the room opened and the light was turned on.

"That was some game!" a new voice, a girl's, came from the room, one she hadn't heard before. She thought about getting out, but she couldn't not with them there. She crouched down in the dark, listening behind the thin door.

"Yeah, it was." a giggle came from the girl. The sound of the desk chair being wheeled across the room came, and the creak it made when it was sat in.

"So, should we start that Physic's assignment now?" he asked.

"Yes, let's!" the girl replied, and the rustling on paper was heard. Suddenly the door knocked.

"Nii-chan, I brought you some drinks." someone said, walking came from the room and the door was opened.

"Thanks Yuzu." he said, and set the glasses on something. The door shut and the room was silent for awhile, the scribbling of paper and occasional sip of the drink Yuzu had brought was the only thing she heard for a while.

"Ah!" a sudden exclamation from the girl made her jump from the silence around the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I split some juice on my shirt. I'm clumsy like that." the girl laughed a bit.

"Let me get you a new one." he said, and suddenly Rukia got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but it was too late to do anything as the closet door opened right then and there.

He was looking right at her.

She stayed absolutely still, not wanting him to notice something wrong. After a few seconds, she relaxed, taking a look at his face.

Aside from some short sideburns on the side of his face and the slight stubble growing on his chin, he was the same as he had been a year ago. He searched the closet for a little bit, looking for something, but then his eyes landed on something, and he pulled an old shirt from the racks of the closet. It was a small yellow shirt with small orange flowers on it in a pattern. It was an old shirt he had bought for her, long ago. He turned to the girl, holding it up.

"Will this do?" he asked. The girl eyed it for a bit, wheeling around in the chair she was sitting in.

"It might be a bit small, but I'll try it." she said, taking the shirt in her hand.

"Bathroom's down the hall, to the right." he said as she left.

"I know."

The door was shut and Rukia sat there for a few moments, watching as he sat down on the bed. He sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. She looked at him, feeling comfortable at this angle, watching him from the closet door. A few minutes passed, but he did nothing but look at the ceiling, and her at him.

The door opened and the girl came in wearing the shirt.

"It's a bit small." the girl said, messing the shirt's edges.

"Sorry, it's all I had." he said, getting from the bed and walking to her.

"Is this one of you're sisters?" the girl asked, "It seems like it wouldn't fit them."

"No," he replied, looking downward for a moment. "It was a friend's."

"Really? I didn't think you had many girl's at you're place." the girl said, nudging him in the side.

"It's not like that." he said, smiling quickly before it faded away. "It's was a friend's from a while ago, she must have left it here without me knowing."

"What happened to her?" he hesitated, shuffling his feet.

"She moved away. I haven't seen her since." he finally said, turning away.

"I'm sorry." the girl said, looking down.

"No, it's alright. I've gotten over it." he said, going to the desk.

"Let's get this done, alright?" he held the paper to her.

Soon after, the girl left, taking her shirt in a plastic bag, she said that she would return the other one as soon as possible. Rukia watched from the bedroom window, as they said goodbye to one another. He came back to his room, and sat down at the desk once more, working on something else. She watched as he scribbled words on a piece of paper, only to erase them soon after. Finally, he leaned back in the chair, letting it tilt side to side. He lifted his head slightly, looking in her direction. She looked into his amber eyes and felt sad that the connection from that was not shared. He couldn't see her. Never would, until the day he died. It was then he got up, breaking the faked connection, and she quickly slipped out of the closet as he closed the door.

Standing next to him, she realized now how tall he had gotten. She was up to his chest now, having to tilt her head up farther to see his face.

"So much has changed, hasn't it, Ichigo?" she asked him, knowing there would be no response.

She walked over to the window, and leaped out into the night.

**-.-..-.**

**.:Fin:.**

_I got this idea from reading through a prompt book I bought a few months ago. Doing this one was pretty fun, I don't think I've ever written anything from that book. (^.^)' I'll have to look through that more often.  
><em>

_~Toushi_


	5. 15 Minutes

**004. **:midnight run:  
>Word Count: 1,305<br>Universe: Substitute Arc (Pre-Soul Society)  
>Warnings: mentions of nudity, swearing<p>

_Deicated to first reviewer: _**Lilica**

**.:15 Minutes:.  
><strong>**:.5/5/2011.:**

**-.-..-.  
><strong>

_15 minutes_

Quietly and quickly, the two of them wake up from their nightly slumber, and glance out into the hall. He puts his head out first, making sure the coast is clear is no problem; nobody in his house would be up at 3AM anyway, aside from him and her. (though she isn't a official member, more of a stowaway, he thinks)

When he makes sure the hall is empty and the room is quiet, they quickly move down the hall; him leading the way with her following behind, a few towels are in her hand. (he had insisted they kept them in the closet so his family wouldn't notice the depleting number they had from day to night) After a quick check of the bathroom, she goes in while he remains outside.

_13 minutes_

The lights are on in a flash as the door shuts, and she has to do this quickly. A quick wash, that was it. The lights are bright, and she closes her eyes and feels around for the shower knob. Opening them slightly as they adjust. She turns it on, and waiting for the water to warm is the most dangerous part, she thinks. After a few minutes, she checks it, discards her clothes and shuts the curtain behind her.

_10 minutes_

He hears the water go on and he opens his eyes. Listening over the sound for anyone stirring in the house. When no one comes, he relaxes a bit, and assumes his usual position at the door; arms-crossed with his back against the wall. He closes his eyes again, tired from waking up early everyday, but he knows of no way around it, she needs to be at school to tell him if there are hollows. She couldn't do that if she didn't have a bath. (well, she could, he thinks. but-) He takes a glance at the watch strapped around his wrist, the green glow off it provides him a bit of light, but he doesn't need it. Not really. He checks the hall one more time. Now is the most dangerous part for him. The thought of a family member coming to see why the water was running with no one inside. He hopes he doesn't have to deal with that.

_7 minutes_

The water runs quickly over her body and she welcomes the heat and warmth it provides. She takes only a few seconds to let the water run over her, soaking her body before she reaches for the shampoo and begins to scrub her hair through. She then rinses it, running her hands through her hair, getting out the soap as quickly as possible. She's reaches for the wash cloth and-

Suddenly the door opens and is shut in almost an instant of each other. She freezes, peering her head out of the curtain to see Ichigo with his hands against the door. A look of panic across his face. It's a little hard to hear with the sound of the water, but she can make out what's going on.

"Ichigo? What are you doing in there?" a light knock comes from the other side of the door. It was his father, Isshin.

"Don't come in! I'm in the shower!" he raises his voice to be heard over the water. He fumbles with the lock, but his father has a grip on the knob, and he can't get it shut.

"I'm coming in for a little bit, ignore me." he says, and pushes on the door. But he finds that it won't open.

"Ichigo, open the door! Daddy has to go!" he says, and Ichigo gets a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't come in!" he says once again, trying to lock the door. He hears some muttering and he says a quick "Oh no." Then he gets the lock on the door and looks around, panicked.

_4 minutes_

"I have to hide!" he says and she pokes her head from the curtain.

"Why?" she asks hastily.

"My idiot of a father is getting the key!" he almost hisses at her, scanning the room for a place to hide, but he can't find any. The knob on the door rattles a bit and he mutters a "Shit!" before starting to take his clothes off. Throwing them onto hers to cover them up.

"What are you doing?"

"Get under the water and face the wall! Crouch down!" he says and opens the curtain.

_0 minutes_

The door opens and the sound of his father doing his business with his son in the same room disgusts him. But that's not all that's on his mind. He back is facing the water, and he can feel the light mist landing on his pants (he couldn't get them off in time) and getting the wet. He is absolutely still. Not a motion or move comes from him to turn around. He knows that just behind him there is a very wet, very _naked_ Rukia, crouching somewhere under the spout of the water. Doing the same thing as him. Holding her breath and not moving a muscle.

The moment lasts for what seems like forever, but they finally hear the door open and shut once again. Neither of them move. Not for a while. Thoughts are racing through their heads. Each one as blurred and foggy as the glass on the mirror.

Finally, she stands up, and he knows this because the mist has turned into a spray and his back is now wet as well.

"That was close." she finally says, her hands are covering herself and the water runs down and goes between her eyes. She hopes he hasn't turned around, but something tells her that he wouldn't do that.

"Y-yeah." he replies, and it comes to his senses that he can probably get out now. After a quick check, he exits the shower and checks the hall. He stays in the room.

She turns off the water and the only noise in the room for a while is a light _drip drip_ coming from the water going down her.

"Ichigo? You still there?" she says softly, her breath at the edge of the curtain.

"Yeah."

"Could you hand me the towel?" she says, putting her hand out of the shower to point to where she laid it on a shelf. He grabs it and hands it to her, making sure not to look.

"Here."

"Thank you." she says, and start to dry off in the wet room. She exits a moment later, the towel fastened around her body. He's sitting against the wall, head in his lap. She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it. It is a while before she finally finds the right words to speak.

"I'll search for someplace else." she says. He looks up and her. Hair wet and dripping down her shoulders, she looks uneasy, but not that much. When he does not speak, she goes on, explaining her reasoning.

"It's too dangerous to keep this up night after night. I'll look for someplace else to wash after school."

"Where will you go?" he asks, and she crosses her arms, thinking.

"Urahara probably has a shower or something, I'll see if I can go there." she concludes, looking up at him.

"Ok, we'll go together then." he says, getting off the floor and grabbing his shirt from the pile of clothes in the corner.

"I'm going to bed now." he says, opening the door and leaves her alone. She gives a quick sigh and gets dressed. That was much too close for comfort. It's best if they find another place.

After poking her head out the door, she heads to his room and hops in his closet.

It was best if they did something else.

**-.-..-.**

**.:Fin:.**

_Wow, I can't believe I actually wrote that. I've had this scene in my head for about a year now, morphing and changing as months went by. I'm glad I finally got it out. _

_This was based after a Q&A Kubo had at the end of a few of his early volumes. (I think, it's been a while since I read it and don't quite remember when he did this) One of the questions was how did Rukia take her showers or something like that, it might have been baths, and I'm not sure on the Japanese bathing...methods. So I made it shower cause I fit with what I was going for. As it turned out, Ichigo would have to guard the door as she took them, but they stopped this after about 2 weeks (after she starting living with him at the beginning of the series) due to it becoming more risky._

_Hello Risky-Situation!_

***coughs ***

_I mean Isshin. _

_(I'm fully aware that he could have used a different bathroom, but the situation was too good to pass up! =P)_

_Anyway, I'm on a roll, updating so much! ^^_

_As always, suggestions (and reviews! I want to know what you think of these!) are welcomed and appreciated. _

_~Toushi _


	6. Fireworks

**005.** :lay here with me, die here with me:  
>Word Count: 340<br>Universe: Bleach Universe  
>Warnings: character death<p>

**.:Fireworks:.  
>:.59/2011.:**

**-.-..-.**

Ichigo lays on a slab of concrete that is much too hard for his liking, looking up at the night sky. It is dark and inky with light dots scattered around. As if someone had taken a hand of precious jewels and cast them into the sky. He's surprised how well he can see them, this far into the city.

It's quiet. He breaths in and out.

Suddenly a loud crackle rips through the sky, shattering the silence as a glow is quickly dispersed and fades away. This happens a few more times, and he watches as they come and go.

A cough sounds to his right and he looks to the side to see a familiar face coming toward him. Rukia falls down beside him, taking a deep breath as she places her hand on her stomach and looks toward the sky. Somewhere in that instant, he sees her eyes gain distance, and her hands tense, just a bit.

She looks toward him and her face is filled with the experience of what is to come. More fireworks rip through the sky, their light spreading and fading as more come to replace them. He scans the sky, listening as the buildings around them creak and the crickets chirp. Soon the fireworks die and he can't hear them anymore.

He places his hand between them. She takes hers from her wound, their bloody finger wrapping around each other. For a brief moment, their eyes soften and they smile weak smilies at each other. They talk about past events and celebrations to come and say strange things, as if they weren't laying on the hard ground, dying. And she smiles gently at him and rebukes him as he makes reckless promises. He reminds her that saving her was reckless too, but he did it anyway. Then his face grows solemn and they don't speak.

The blue glow of spirit particles lights the sky as she disappears and her hand fades from his.

He closes his eyes.

And waits for the end.

**-.-..-.**

**.:Fin:.**

_Thanks for all your reviews and kind words! I'm surprised I got so many after posting the last chapter and I'm happy for it, but I don't really like it when I have to go asking for reviews, ya know? =/ _

_Anyway, I wanted to get this one out sooner, but I was having a block over the weekend and was busy with stuff. But all that's done and over with, so I took a quick look at some old summaries I wrote back in March and picked this one to type up. I had this originally with dialog, but the words were forced and I did not like the way it went (it made me cringe afterwards DX) So I got rid of all the dialog, edited a few things and came up with this. It's not perfect, but for now I'm happy with the result. _

_And what's with me and all the angst? DX I need to work on happier pieces... _

_~Toushi_


	7. Playing Cards

**006.** :something to do:  
>Word Count: 441<br>Universe: Substitute Arc (Pre-Soul Society)  
>Warnings: none<p>

**.:Playing Cards:.  
><strong>**.:5/20/2011:.**

**-.-..-.**

They separated them into two sets; Red and Black. Ichigo found an old beach hat that had grown too old, but it was the perfect size for something like this. They took their posts. He sat on the bed while she laid in the closet.

Their first attempts were pitiful, all of the cards landing just close enough to the hat, but none of them actually getting in. Cards flew left and right, flying down to the ground until they were all scattered amongst the floor. None of them got in.

"This isn't going anywhere..." Ichigo sighed, picking up the cards and separating them in their piles.

"How does a game like this work?" she asked, taking her cards when he handed them to her. He scratched his head.

"I told you before: you're supposed to throw the cards into the hat. The one with the most of their colour in the hat at the end is the winner." he explained.

"It seems harder than that." Rukia said, throwing a card toward the hat. It missed.

"That's because you're throwing them wrong." he said, walking across the room. He took one of her cards in his hand and placed it between his fingers.

"Like this." he said, throwing the card in the direction of the hat. It flew through the air like a disc, hitting the wall on the other side of the room and landing behind the bed. Rukia placed a finger on her chin.

"It missed."

"I know that!" he said, taking another card between his fingers and gave another try.

"Missed again." she said, taking a card in her own hand and tossing it at the hat. It landed on the base of the bed.

"We just need more practice." he said, tossing another. A miss.

"This seems like a stupid game." she tossed one at the hat.

"Well, if you have anything better to do than go ahead-"

"Got it!" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo looked at the hat to see a red Ace of Heart in the middle of the hat. He bent a card in his hand.

"Beginners' luck." he grumbled, tossing a card at the hat. Miss.

"Don't look so down Ichigo. You just need practice." she mocked. He glared at her with a smile on his lips.

"Weren't you the one saying this was a boring game?" he asked, finally making a Black Jack in the hat.

"I changed my mind." she said, a light smile on her face. Landing another card into the hat.

They played until all the cards were strewn around the room. Then they would pick them up, and play again.

**-.-..-.**

**.:Fin:.**

_Sorry for the late update guys. I was trying really hard to write something non-depressing and I was getting nowhere so I wrote this! (after tossing cards into an old hat for something to do.) While this isn't exactly what I had in mind for a happy fic, it has to start somewhere right? =/_

_Nevertheless, I hope you liked it. (even though the quality on this one is a bit on the short side) _

_(Baby steps to happy fics guys. Baby steps. _=P_) _

_~Toushi_


	8. Tomorrow

**007.** :walk with me:  
>Word Count: 395<br>Universe: Substitute Arc  
>Warnings: none<p>

**.:Tomorrow:.  
>:.521/11.:**

**-.-..-.**

He can hear the sound of rain on leaves when he awakens. A groan escapes his lips, and he stretches his sore muscles, leaning back against the tree. He sits there for a moment. The sound of rain rings lightly in his ears, like white noise.

"We won?" he finally asks, and he can hear a rustling in the trees above him.

"Of course." she says, jumping down from the trees branches, the wet grass sinking beneath her feet.

She takes a place next to him, and they look out at nothing in particular. The sun has set. The day is turning into night and the cold of the rain embraces the tree.

"You're getting better." she says, standing up. Brushing the grass from her dress. She glances at him over her shoulder.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah." he says, a smile at his lips. He is beginning to stand when the sound of giggling catches his ear. He looks toward the street to see some girls from their school walking with an umbrella in the rain. The girls look to the trees where they are. They get close together under the umbrella, whispering. But Ichigo can make it out through the rain.

_"Kurosaki and the transfer student...?"_

_"Kuchiki. That's her name."_

_"Do you think they're...?" _

_"Shh!"_

Rukia watches as the girls run off and he takes a few steps to go after them. Only he doesn't have the energy and he puts his hand behind his head.

_So much for his reputation._

"This'll be troublesome tomorrow..." he groans, holding the hand on his neck. She remains silent, crossing her arms on her chest. He watches as she goes behind the tree, and hands him a dark blue umbrella.

"I'll head home first." she says, and makes her way to the street. She walks a little bit before she hears the sound of fast footsteps. She turns around to see him standing in front of her and the rain is muffled as he holds the umbrella over them. She looks up at him and his face grows a lighter shade of red. He looks way, scratching at his face.

"Since we're going the same way, it shouldn't matter if we share this, right?" he asks. She smiles and nods in agreement. They start walking side-by-side down the wet street. He watches her as she glances to the side, thinking something over.

"What about tomorrow?" she asks, looking in his direction. He stuffs his free hand into his pocket.

"We'll handle that when it gets here." he says. For a moment there is a silence between them, the rain muffled by the umbrella sheltering them.

"Besides," he adds. "I don't need a sick Shinigami in my closet- ordering me around like some high and mighty drill instructor."

She hits him once on the arm for that.

_So much for his reputation._

**-.-..-.**

**.:Fin:.**

_I actually started writing this one a few days ago, but I didn't like it so I let it sit for a few days. After some editing, I decided to post it up here. I think I got my point across, but with the way I write, I'm never sure. ^^' _

_Anyways, here's two days of updating in a row! Woo! =D (now after I say that, I'll probably be gone for a week like last time, knowing me. -.-') We'll see... _

_Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome! (if you don't give me feedback, I won't be able to learn! So please review so I can get better!)_

_~Toushi_


	9. Guardian Angel

**008. **:holding on to what's dear:  
>Word Count: 508<br>Universe: Substitute Arc  
>Warnings: mentions of blood (also a big AN at the end DX)  
><em><br>**Author's Note on changes to this story have been placed at the bottom of this chapter.**_

Happy Birthday to **Lucia**! _(Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky)_  
>Here's a present for you! =D (sorry for the mild angst, I didn't have time to write anything else. DX)<p>

**.:Guardian Angel:.  
><strong>**:.8/26/2011.:**

-.-..-.

_Move._

When he first arrives and realizes just how bad she has been hurt – the blood pooling out of her unconscious form, the slight crack in the wall behind her – he stands there for a moment, frozen in his tracks, completely and utterly shut out of anything but her (she has to get up, she has to-).

His heart skips a beat when he realizes she's not.

Now he's running, his footsteps echoing in his mind, beating in his ears and in his heart that is crashing against his chest. His eyes dart side to side for any movement, anyone that could help him while he holds onto her, wrapping his arms around her, crushing her with mindless protection. There is fear spreading within him, clawing at his heart, squeezing it with each step he takes, the footsteps pound around him like a war drum.

He turns the corner quickly, sliding against the asphalt and immediately heads down the new path. There's a hospital nearby, it's a big building with many windows and lights, but right now he has no idea where to go, the fear in his heart is making him forget this information, and it grows even more than before.

Signs fly past him, blurring together with the streetlights, melding in his mind. Then he sees a blue one marked with a red cross, a white arrow pointing to the left. He darts past it, racing for his destination that is clear and fresh in his mind. It only takes him a few minutes to arrive, and he quickly places her outside the entryway, unable to take her inside in his spirit form. With luck someone sees her, and within moments she is on a stretcher on it's way to the ER. He follows beside the group of doctors examining her, shouting out orders, wondering how she got there. His shadowy appearance is unnoticed by the staff.

He waits outside as they bring her into the operating room. Through the wire-meshed window, he watches as they put all sorts of tubes and wires on her. Moments later they put her under and cut the clothing and expose the gash on her side, the blood isn't as bad as it was but there's still a lot of it. They get to work straight away, and he sits outside the door and waits for it to be over.

Hours later she is in a bed, an IV dripping fluid into her arm. Unconscious but _alive_. He can rest easy for now, taking a chair by the window, he watches as a nurse comes in to check on her, whispering gently about how lucky she is to have a guardian angel watching out for her. The hint of a smile grows on his lips and he eases back, relieved that she's alright.

.-..-

He awakes later in the night to find her slowly blinking in the dark, drowsy and tired.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick."

"It'll pass, rest for now."

"Fine, but not for long," she says, leaning back into the bed. "We're breaking out tonight."

-.-.-

**.:Fin:.**

_Major rework done to this collection. I wanted to do this a while ago, and I'm glad I finally did._

_I've added a table of contents on the first chapter, with the description of each story and summary for easy navigation. This will be updated with each additional chapter. I've changed the layout of the previous chapters to match with this one. It took me while, probably an hour. DX Hopefully this format will stay. =P_

_I have also removed the previous Chapter 8, 'Betrayal'. I didn't like it as part of this collection, it just didn't fit with what was previously here. We might see it again, but I'd have to do some major work on it to make it have a decent and plausible storyline. So that probably won't come for quite some time if any._

_Regarding the chapter; I was mainly working on adding imagery into my writing (though that still has me stumbling at times, I hope I've gotten better than before ^^). Hopefully it wasn't too bad. The ending dialog was just something that popped in at the end of writing this. Though the chapter could have ended before it, I didn't want it to be all description. Take it as you will. _

_Sorry for the long note! (I'll try to stop having these huge things at the end of each chapter! DX)_

_If you have any questions or concerns please let me know._

_~Toushi_


	10. Lifeside

**009. **_:the scent of a soul:_  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>377  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Death stands alone in the street and rain falls from above. Not everything goes as planned. Not everything is always right.

**.:Lifeside:.  
>:.127/2012.:**

It is raining.

Water collects on rooftops, runs through rusted pipes, flows out of gutters and pools out onto the street. Huge looming clouds turn the once blue sky a dull gray. People run through the street, covering themselves with coats, bags and newspaper. They hide under awnings and inside buildings; seeking shelter from nature's voiceless bane.

They do not see a woman dressed in black. They do not see the ancient looking robes or the sword at her waist. Sharp. Deadly. Beautiful. She watches as they slip through doors and cracks, disappearing into the buildings that line the edges of her vision. One by one, they fade away.

Then the street is empty. No cars, no people reside in this place anymore, save for herself. It is silent. Peaceful. Only the sound of water falling onto the pavement makes a sound. She stands there, a few feet from the roadway, and lets the rain envelope her. She takes a breath, and the air around her smells damp, fresh. New.

She doesn't think about the stench of flesh in the alleyway. Doesn't turn to see the pools of red, just beginning to mix with rainwater. Doesn't look to see the crimson streaks sliding down the darkness of her robe. She breathes, and all that she can taste and smell is of rain. And blood.

She does not turn to see the rotting corpse of the hollow or the fragments of a lost soul scattering in the background of a wet and darkened alleyway. They are all things she's seen before. Idiotic souls. Reckless for trying fight off the beast. Trying to help her when all they manage to do is get in the way. Reckless. Stupid. _Weak._

She is the only one left. She's not even part of this world; a black shrouded ghost standing in the middle of a rain covered street. A god of death; sent to guide souls and defend them from evil and harm. She watches the rain fall around her, watches as the last bit of spirit particles slip from her vision and disappear into the gray clouded sky. She turns, and walks down the rain soaked street. Empty of life and _full_ of death.

It is raining.

**:Fin:**

_I swear this sounded better in my head at 1am when I wrote the damn thing. But since this is the most I've been able to write in a long time- (my writing ability for the last 6 months has been that of a rock). I've decided to shower you with the ridiculous musing of my brain at 1am. Sorry if anyone's confused by it._

_That aside, this is my first completed fic of 2012! Yay for dark and depressing stuff? XD  
>Anyway, sorry for being dead for so long. My muse would not cooperate with me. (Except, ya'know, at 1am. When I'm trying to sleep). <em>

_Review! Your review is the only reward an author gets for their hard work._

_~Toushi_


	11. On the Side of a Blade

**010. **_:knight and princess:_  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>228  
><strong>Summary:<strong> He knows he'll do it no matter what. Even if he has to go through 100 million blades; he'll save her.

..-.

**.:On the Side of a Blade:.****  
><strong>**:.3/23/2012.:**

He hears the sound of steel breaking and feels the heavy weight of his opponent upon his blade. He closes his eyes and inhales and feels the weight lift off of him; as if there was nothing there in the first place. He looks down; there is no longer the rough white wrapping of a clumsy blade in his hand. Now a thin black hilt is in his grasp. It shines, there's the rattling sound of a chain in the air.

"Well done, Ichigo."

Zangetsu's form whispers around him, his body slowly dissolving and turning into something new. He can feel the old man's hands at his shoulders. His power flows around him, as well as within him. He is one with him now; Ichigo knows this. He only takes a moment's glance at the red and black robe fluttering around him before it is swept away in the torrent of his reiatsu; strong and swift.

He can feel the mountain of new reiatsu appear; almost see the cracks and crevices formed in the ceiling above him from its strenght. His hand reaches out and takes hold of his sword. It's lighter now; almost feather-like. He looks up.

"I'm coming, Rukia." He says.

He heads for the door and he can hear the sound of Zangetsu's voice ring and resonate from within his soul.

_Do not disappoint me._

**:Fin:**

_Inspired by the old Soul Society arc spread. Chapter 85: Intruderz 2  
>I was thinking about how we never saw Ichigo defeat Zangetsu and achieve Bankai, this was the result.<em>


	12. Not a Fairytale

**011. **_:the birds fly ahead:  
><em>**Word Count: **311  
><strong>Summary:<strong> With them, it's not a fairytale. Not really.

Wrote this a while ago from a prompt for a writing class I took. It's a bit different than my previous work. The prompt was hope.

Next update will be in two days.

**.:Not a Fairytale:.  
>:.417/2012.:**

* * *

><p><em>The Knight<em>

He isn't a hero, running to save the beautiful princess trapped in a high tower, put there by some evil wizard. He's a boy, scrawny and inexperienced with a sword; she hates him for coming this far, for getting wounds to save her. He's an idiot for coming, for holding his friends lives in the balance, for everything. He should just go home like she said; there's no hope for her here.

_(doesn't want to see them get hurt)_

* * *

><p><em>The Princess<em>

She isn't a princess. She doesn't have long golden hair or a soft, sweet voice (only when she is acting is her voice sickly sweet and dripping with honey). Nor is she adorned with a silky glittering dress. She is trapped in a tower (he'll give her that). But everything else is completely reversed. She's annoying, rude and a pain in his ass.

But she's strong, and loyal. She made him who he is right now and gave him the power to protect. He has to repay her. That's why he'll do this, even if she says otherwise. He doesn't care. He knows she will be saved.

_(he doesn't want to see that face again)_

* * *

><p><em>The King<em>

She is a criminal.

She was once a dog, a dog of the military, but not anymore. Now she is more like a rat. Infectious. Dirty. Something the Great King doesn't want spreading through its ranks. So they are going to kill her, stop the spread at its source.

The sentence will be carried out tomorrow. Tomorrow she will be dead.

She has accepted her crime and punishments. She has no regrets, no remorse. She is ready to die.

Looking out the window, to the place that she will die - she hopes.

And he does too.

Even if they are for different reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>:Fin:<strong>

_It's not a fairytale. _

_Not really._


	13. Fade

**012. **_:goodbye me:  
><em>**Word Count:** 210  
><strong>Summary: <strong>He watches as she fades away.

_Chapter 423._

**.:Fade:.  
><strong>**:.4/19/2012.:**

She's fading into ash now. Just like Ulquiorra, only more graceful. Dignified.

His senses are fading as well, he can't even feel her presence anymore. He can only see her, and that in itself is not enough. There's nothing, no emotion from her until she lifts her face and stares into his eyes and he can't bring himself to look away. He wants to, wants to look away and pretend this isn't happening, but he knows that if he does that will be the end of them. She's fading away and there's nothing he can do. He gave up everything to save everything. That means giving her up too.

So he watches as she fades into ash around him, watches as she stares up at him with large, shimmering eyes and parted lips as if to say something, but she won't, and he won't either. Because at that moment is when something changes, something separates them beyond the slab of concrete that they stand upon, something that is as distinct as the worlds they reside in. Because then-

Then she is gone.

He stares at the spot where she stood, where he knows she is still standing, even if he cannot see her. He utters two words.

"Thank you."

_Goodbye._

**:Fin:**

_Well, it's been a year now since I started this collection. Thank you all for your support. I probably wouldn't have made it this far without it. _

_~Toushi_

__(also, sorry for the overused 423 fic; had to do it sometime, right?) Hope you enjoyed it.__


End file.
